battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Eraser/Gallery
Assets 212px-Eraser_Icon.png Eraser cuberoll.png Eraser front of.png Eraser Side.png Eraser Icon.png Eraser Side.png Eraser_Body_Front_.png Eraser zapped0001.png Eraser zapped0002.png Eraser zapped0003.png Poses 1474886617362.png Eraser Stand.png 1479039474770.png 1459814473853.png 1474979973075.png OLDeraser.png 212px-Eraser 8.png 1479039510445.png 1479039577264.png Eraser 11.png EraserEyebrowsEp15.png 1474661271422.png EraserBigUntrimmed.png Eraser 3.png Eraser 6.png Eraser.PNG EyebrowsEraser.png Eraser 5.png Eraser surprised.png piupiupiupiuuuuuuu.png Eraser 7.png 1474886915503.png 1475330004059.png 1475329625231.png 1475330197481.png Eraser Paper Tower Pose.png Eraser wiki pose.png Eraser_TeamIcon transparent.png Eraser intro.png BFB Eraser.png ERASER FARTED AT 8BALL!!!!!!! not.png Eraserrrr.png Eraser in BFB 11.png ububu.png Eraser it was an accident.png C88F0390-2F98-41B3-9BCA-481409B9A86A.png Eraser in BFB 1.png Eraser without hands.png Eraser in BFB 12.png Twinkle eraser.png Erasercamera.png Eraser huh.png Eraser BFB 12.png All hail our lord and savior, jesus christ.png 1547468084806.png Scenes LeafysExecutioner.PNG Armcutter!.PNG eraser..PNG SFDJVIOHVIHDVHUAVHSIAVAHIV.png OMG 2.PNG images_321.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.50.16 PM.png Eraserwintokeninepisode10.png|"Yeah!" Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Eraser in BFDI's third anniversary. 168px-Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.38.44 AM6546.png Screenshot_2018-07-18_at_3.31.07_PM.png Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.23.12.png Eraser2.PNG Screenshot_2018-10-19_at_9.43.41_AM.png Sad Eraser 2.jpg Screenshot_2018-10-19_at_10.30.34_AM.png Mistake.PNG Eraser..PNG Squishy Cherries on their skiis.PNG Snowballception.PNG Squishy Cherries (2).jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.26.04 PM.png|"High five!" Eraser f.png Screenshot_2018-10-19_at_10.21.04_AM.png What is she doing.png EraserOuch.png Eraser!.png Screenshot_2018-10-19_at_10.50.17_AM.png Eraser ooo.png Eraser y tnt.png FOR FREE.png|"FOR FREEEEE!?" Eraser Screen.png Eraser's mistake.PNG Eraser Cube.png Eraser, Match and Bubble in Puzzling Mysteries.png A Leg Up BFDI Eraser.png So Are You Eraser!.png Elim115eraser.png Screen Shot 2017-06-27 at 2.36.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-27 at 2.36.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-27 at 2.33.45 AM.png And you what.png Firey Eraser Leafy Ice Cube BFDI 15.jpg Pink Guy.png TLC full count.png Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg eraserandneedle.PNG Needleslappingeraser.png Eraser's Promo Pic.png Screenshot_20170810-175513.jpg Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-14-41.png eRASER STRUggling.png Eraser in Don't Lose your Marbles!.png Hey PEN.png A Bossy Bot.png Chrome 2017-11-26 12-00-28.png Chrome 2017-11-26 12-03-50.png Lol rip eraser.png Eraser on the platform.png Pen saving Eraser.png Hey Pen!.png|"Hey, Pen!" Eraser icon.PNG maxresdefault (3).jpg|Eraser doing some kind of plan to catch blocky Th (8).jpeg IMG 1408.jpg Eraser.gif Eraser Paper Towel Smile.png OMG Pen.png|"Oh my god, Pen! That's a pentagon!" Yellowfaceanderaser.PNG bandicam 2017-11-08 04-42-03-168.jpg Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png No,its Lollipop.png he sit.png Screenshot_2018-10-19_at_11.35.50_AM.png IMG_1686.png hes ANGR.png here he comes.png thats a reaction image.png moments before disaster. the prequel.png bandicam 2017-12-24 20-31-38-428.jpg HM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-09 at 6.40.16 PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-19_at_11.40.25_AM.png I LOVE HIS FACE. SO MUCH. WHO DID THIS.png Eraser TeamIcon.png|Eraser's voting icon erase meù.png IMG 6413.png Screenshot_2018-10-19_at_11.49.30_AM.png caduta a strapiombo day.png eraser from the side is so weird but like. it makes sense.png heres th footage.png|"Here's the footage." so whats the c.png IMG 1275.jpg putting the bf in bfb.png look at that STARE.png hnngh i dont. like looking at boys.png look at that ARM.png were talking about NINE. MILLION. WORMS.png someone could make a meme out of this but im unfunny.png im runnin g out of titles.png i just remembered UNKNOWO.png yeha.png AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.png THANKS RUBAY.png sh.png he looks. disappointed.png im listening to something and it doesnt sound good.png FRIES.png is that.......png its gotta.png saddy eraser.png SADDIER ERASER.png i was about to title this just eraser then i said. thats him!.png owo whats th.png how do they do this shaky effect thing like. once you slow it down it kinda follows a pattern.png Unknownhi.jpg Screen Shot 2018-10-22 at 2.06.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-30 at 2.02.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-30 at 5.38.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-30 at 5.41.34 PM.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries